


Not So Lonely

by btamamura



Series: NatSyoAi [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Syo is away on a job and Natsuki is sad he couldn't go with him. Ai reminds Natsuki that even when Syo's absent he no longer has to feel lonely. One of the benefits of having two boyfriends.





	Not So Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: I also intend on writing stories where they pair off because one of them is away on a job, so this time is Natsuki and Ai's turn. Ai will have time with Syo soon too.
> 
> There is a slash warning and potential OOC. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ai entered the familiar dorm room without knocking. He had special privilege to do so whenever visiting. He knew at least one of his boyfriends would be home that day; Natsuki had the day off while Syo was in Fukuoka attending the meeting for the cast and crew of an upcoming drama he and Masato would be starring in. While Natsuki usually tried to accompany Syo and vice-versa, Syo had assured him he would be fine since Masato was with him, and there was no need for Natsuki to have to leave Tokyo for the day either.

Ai looked to the bunk bed and saw Natsuki lying across the bottom one. He frowned as a twinge of pain struck his chest at seeing Natsuki looking forlorn. He approached the bed and crouched down, lifting his right hand and tenderly running his fingers through wavy blond strands. "Natsuki."

Natsuki opened his eyes. "Ai...-chan..."

"You seem to be at maximum sadness today. Do you miss Syo?"

He nodded, shifting his head to feel more of Ai's touch. "I wanted to go too."

"I know, but I understand Syo's reasoning for you staying behind. There would be nothing for you to do regarding involvement and that director has often made it a firm point that there are to be no visitors unless it's extremely urgent. Unfortunately, wanting to be with your boyfriend is not counted as urgent."

He nodded. "I know. But, Syo-chan and I used to always go to each other's jobs if we were free. Syo-chan would make sure I was being treated fairly, comfort me when things went wrong and made sure I wouldn't get lost."

Ai smiled slightly at that as he remembered how Natsuki had been late to his very first meeting with him and Syo because he had gotten lost.

"And I would try to support Syo-chan in my own way. I know he can easily look after himself, but I want to be there to encourage him if the pressure becomes a bit much."

"You're a good boyfriend, Natsuki."

"I'm sorry, Ai-chan. Here I am, spending time with you, yet I am moping over Syo-chan being away."

"You're not the only one. Did you know Syo missed you?"

He moved to sit up as Ai rose to a standing position. "He did?"

Ai sat beside Natsuki and wrapped an arm around his waist. He felt the taller, older man wrap an arm around his shoulders in response. "When Syo and I had to prepare for our first rehearsal for  _Trois_ together with Camus while you were rehearsing for _Lost Alice_ with Masato, Reiji and Ranmaru. He'd said that it felt strange when you weren't with him and that it was a bit lonely."

"You weren't with us at that time though."

"No, I wasn't. I do understand the circumstances vary as a result. But, it doesn't change the fact that Syo missed your company."

"Ai-chan..."

"And I remember both of you still missed me when I was on tour recently."

Natsuki nodded. 

"So, it's nothing to feel ashamed of. You can continue to miss Syo while I am with you, I will not begrudge you for it."

"Ai-chan..." He turned in his hold and wrapped both arms around him, pulling him close.

Ai shifted onto Natsuki's lap, straddling it, and held him close too. He could see Natsuki needed the embrace and as much physical contact as possible.

Natsuki's cheeks darkened. "Ai-chan...can you help me? I need to remember I'm not exactly alone, that Syo-chan is not my only partner."

He nodded, tilting his head up and bringing their lips together. He knew what Natsuki was asking. 

Natsuki opened his mouth, allowing Ai to deepen the kiss. He moaned as he felt Ai's tongue wrap around his.

Ai rolled his hips forward as he broke the kiss. "Natsuki..."

"Ai-chan..."

Ai tugged at the bottom of Natsuki's sweater. Once he saw the blond raise his arms, he grabbed the wool material firmly and lifted it over Natsuki's head, mindful of his spectacles. 

Natsuki swooped in for another passionate kiss as he started sliding Ai's lilac and pink hoodie off his shoulders and down his arms. The kiss broke. "Ai-chan, I need you..."

Ai nodded and rolled his hips again. He could feel Natsuki had seemed to have hardened and he was certain his condition was similar. He slid off Natsuki's lap. "Clothes off. Now." He swiftly removed the long-sleeved shirt he wore underneath his hooded jacket, then hurriedly unfastened his trousers, pulling those and his underwear down in one fell swoop. He waited until Natsuki was also in the nude before directing the tall man to sit on the bed once more.

Natsuki did so, wondering what Ai had in mind. He looked up at him.

"Not that way. Length-wise. Use pillows against your back so you're semi-reclining."

He nodded and changed position once more as Ai joined him on the bed. 

Ai waited until Natsuki had situated himself as desired, then moved in. He straddled the tall man again and kissed him desperately. It was all tongues and teeth and moans. He then broke the kiss and started to move downwards. He kissed down Natsuki's neck. Along his collarbone. Down his chest. He took a nipple between his lips and used the tip of his tongue to tease it.

"Ngh! Ai-chan..."

He then decided to try something different. He lightly grazed his teeth against it as he pulled back.

Natsuki cried out. "Again, please..."

Ai nodded and repeated the action as he used his hand to tease the other one. He gently rubbed a fingertip over it before carefully pinching it and giving it the tiniest of twists. The sounds he heard coming from Natsuki meant that those actions clearly felt good. Satisfied, he kept moving downward. Soon, he was between Natsuki's legs, face-to-face with an old friend his hands had only had the pleasure to meet. But, he didn't make a move on that, not yet. He pushed Natsuki's legs aside and kissed up and down his right inner thigh before taking a small nibble. He soothed it with his tongue and kissed it. 

"Ah! Ai...Ai-chan..."

He smirked, satisfied that he'd marked Natsuki. He vowed to do the same to Syo the next time they could be together. He moved upwards and gently blew on the tip, seeing it twitch in response.

"Ai-chan...as much as I'd like that...y-you don't have to."

"It's fine, I am just admiring your instinctual reactions." He then stuck out his tongue and ran the tip of it up the underside.

A strangled cry came from Natsuki at that.

"Has Syo heard you make a sound like that? It sounded like you really liked it." The tip of his tongue then teased the slit at the top and he heard another strangled sound come from Natsuki. "It seems your penis is definitely sensitive to attention. What are you like when you masturbate? I know how you are with my mouth and with Syo's hand, but I am curious as to how you handle your own hand." He brought a hand up and gently stroked it twice, hearing Natsuki pant. "I think I'd like to see that for myself." He sat up and moved so he was beside Natsuki. He kissed his cheek and leaned close to his ear, setting his voice to a seductive whisper. "Natsuki, can you show me how you masturbate?"

He flinched at the sound ringing through his ear. He knew Ai was cute but he was honestly surprised at how positively sexy he could be. "Ai-chan..."

"I want to watch you. Can I?"

He nodded as he reached his right hand down to his erect member.

Ai kissed his cheek at the same time he grasped it. "Pretend I am not here. Let me see how you are when going solo, as you'd once put it."

He nodded again. He used his thumb to gently tease the tip and hissed. He then grasped firmly as he stroked downwards. He tensed and let out a sigh before moving upwards, twisting his wrist as he did so. He brought his other hand down and continued using it to tease the tip as he slowly stroked. "Mm, Syo-chan...right there...yes...ahhh, Ai-chan..."

"Tell me what you're thinking about."

"Mm...Syo-chan is holding me...he's not stroking, he's gripping the base as he teases my testicles while you're using your tongue at the tip. You're both looking up at me, and it is both cute and sexy at the same time. Ahh...Syo-chan just ran his tongue underneath my penis, it felt so good, and you're continuing to lap at my tip like a kitten."

Ai felt himself starting to leak below as Natsuki narrated the details. 

"I can see Syo-chan reaching for lubricant, he opens it and pours some onto his free hand. His finger has gone inside me and I...ahh! I cry out at how good it feels. Your mouth is around me and you seem to be focused less on making me come and more on distracting me as Syo-chan moves his finger."

Ai grasps himself. He looks to see Natsuki bring a hand to his mouth and suck on his fingers.

Natsuki takes the saliva coated fingers and continues to rub them over the tip. He is slowly starting to increase his pacing. "Syo-chan now has two fingers inside me. It feels so good. Your tongue is wrapping around my penis. I ask you to turn around, and you do without removing yourself. You're above my face."

Ai starts to stroke as he gets caught in the fantasy, letting out a soft sigh. "What do you do to me?"

He pants for a couple of seconds before opening his eyes and turning to Ai, seeing him also masturbating. "I take you into my mouth and suck hard, knowing how much you really enjoy that feeling. You're crying out my name while I moan around you."

Ai gasps. "Natsuki..."

"Three fingers. Syo-chan has put three fingers in me. He has still got a firm grasp of my penis so even if I was ready to come, I couldn't. Ahh, Ai-chan...your mouth is still on me but you suddenly pull back with a soft cry."

"Ahh-ahh..."

Natsuki increased the pace and watched as Ai did so as well. "So good, you taste so good...and then, I feel something else enter me. It's Syo's penis. He waits for thirty seconds before he starts thrusting, slow and steady. You've returned your mouth to my penis."

Ai is finding it hard to focus on his original task. The scenario Natsuki was describing was incredibly arousing, and his programming had ensured he could perfectly envision anything described to him. His mind was full of the imagery of he and Natsuki in a sixty-nine position while Syo was thrusting in and out of Natsuki's rear entrance.

"So good, it's so good. I can't...Ai-chan..."

He forgot that he wasn't even meant to be in the room. He swooped in and kissed Natsuki as they both continued to stroke themselves. They were going faster, faster. "Natsuki, I am about to come."

"Ai-chan...together..."

"Mm...Natsuki...Natsuki..."

"I love you...Ai-chan..."

"Love...love you...Natsuki..."

Three strokes and then they came. Natsuki's landed on his chest and Ai sent his onto the blankets atop the bed. They cried out in harmony, a beautiful duet as they worked themselves through climax before going boneless.

Ai shifted so he was using Natsuki's shoulder as a pillow. He wrapped an arm around his waist and chuckled. "It seems I can never just watch when it comes to both of you."

Natsuki smiled and gave him a tender kiss. "Mm. That's alright. It was less-lonely with you joining me."

"Natsuki..."

Natsuki initiated another kiss. He had Ai open his mouth so he could deepen it as he rolled over slightly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Ai moaned into the kiss before letting out a soft sigh. He pulled back from the kiss. "You're not satisfied yet, are you?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to sound greedy, but I need more."

"The feeling is mutual. Would you like to try what we did in your scenario?"

"Do you mean sixty-nine?"

"Is that what it is called?"

"It's a term used to describe it."

"I see. How would we do it? I believe I have the basic idea, but don't we need to be erect once more for the best results?"

"Then, before we do..." he reached for Ai's penis and lightly started to stroke it. 

Ai understood and reached for Natsuki. He had seen how the blond liked to be stroked so he applied likewise slowly.

***

"We can either lie down or you can basically sit on my face. Which would be more comfortable?"

"I believe lying down would be best."

Natsuki nodded.

Ai shifted position so he was facing Natsuki's penis while Natsuki did likewise with him. He could see their earlier attempts at reviving their arousal had been a success, Natsuki was erect and slightly leaking. He knew he was in a similar state. He started out as Natsuki had described in the fantasy scenario, running his tongue underneath before using the tip of it to tease the slit.

Natsuki took Ai into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks slightly as he looped his tongue around the shaft. He heard Ai moan.

Ai opened his mouth, pushing his hair back as he took Natsuki into his mouth. He moaned as he felt his mouth getting full quickly. It was a good thing he didn't have a gag reflex, he reflected as Natsuki's hips twitched and hit the back of his throat.

Natsuki released Ai from his mouth but stroked him to continue the stimulation. "Ai-chan, are you alright? I'm sorry..."

Ai pulled back himself. "I'm fine, Natsuki, I can't choke." He returned Natsuki's member to his mouth, lightly bobbing his head slowly as his tongue ran along the length.

Natsuki gasped before taking Ai back in. He had to keep up. He wanted to come with Ai again. As Ai started to pulse in his mouth, he prepared to pull away. He'd have to stroke Ai to completion.

Ai released Natsuki at the same time. "Stroke me, Natsuki. We'll make each other come..."

"Ai-chan..."

"Natsuki, you tasted so good. My mouth was full. Ahh, I enjoyed having you inside me."

"Ai-chan...Ai-chan...you too. So nice. Ahh, I'm going to come."

"Me too. Natsuki...ngh...Natsuki..."

"Ai...-chan...coming..."

"Coming now...Natsuki...!"

Once more in synch, they came with a cry, twitching as they emptied themselves on each other's chests. 

Ai finished first. He waited until Natsuki had stopped trembling before he moved back up to be face-to-face. He cupped Natsuki's cheek. "Mm...I love you, Natsuki."

Natsuki nodded. "I love you, Ai-chan." He bit his bottom lip.

"What's this? You're about to cry?"

He nodded and turned so he could hide his face against Ai's collarbone. He felt his arms wrap around him.

"Natsuki, I don't understand...have I hurt you? Have I done something wrong?"

He shook his head with a soft sob.

Ai frowned. "Natsuki, what is the matter?" He kissed him atop his head. "Is it something I can help you with?"

"It's alright." Natsuki sniffed. "Just overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed?"

"It felt amazing being with you. While I wish Syo-chan was with us, I liked our attention being on each other instead of it being divided."

"Natsuki..."

"It made it more intense. Did you feel it? The difference?"

Ai considered it. There had been a difference to the intensity. He nodded. "I did."

"It felt so good. Because we could focus on each other, we could concentrate on what made us feel good and apply it." He pulled back and looked up. Though tears were in his eyes, he was smiling. "I want to do this more with just you, just as I want to do it with just Syo-chan and with both of you at the same time. Can we?"

"I'm certain we can. We had made an agreement between all of us that we could do this, even if one was absent."

He beamed. "Can we do one more round?"

"Of course."

He captured Ai's lips.

***

"So, this...this is frotting..." Ai murmured as Natsuki grasped both of their penises and stroked. Ai was rocking his lips lightly against Natsuki's as he felt Natsuki pepper kisses along his collarbone. He remembered Natsuki and Syo were doing that on that special day when he was welcomed into their romance.

Natsuki felt Ai's fingers dig into his shoulders and winced. "Gentle, please, you're too strong even for me."

He released his grip. "I'm sorry. This feels...so good...I knew a penis against another felt good, but our penises being stroked by you at the same time...ahh, I'm close..."

"Me...too...Ai-chan..."

"Natsuki, kiss me."

He lifted his head and did so, feeling as Ai ran his hands through his hair. He moaned into Ai's mouth as he picked up the pace of his strokes. The kiss broke and he rested his forehead against Ai's, matching his pants with his own. "Ai-chan...Ai-chan...love you... je t'aim e...Ai-chan..."

"I love...you...Natsuki...coming...I'm coming..."

"I'm coming...Ai-chan..."

There was a split second difference with Ai crying out first as he came, immediately followed by Natsuki. He felt Natsuki continue to pump them both, slowing down as they came down from their climax. Ai collapsed against Natsuki, hands grasping his shoulders as he panted to regulate his inner temperature.

Natsuki fell back, wrapping his arms around Ai's waist and bringing him down with him. He smiled tenderly as Ai looked up at him. "I really do love you, Ai-chan."

Ai nodded, returning the tender smile. "As I love you, Natsuki." He kissed him tenderly once more. "I need to enter sleep mode for now."

"Mm, a nap while cuddling Ai-chan sounds like a good idea."

Ai removed Natsuki's spectacles and set them aside safely before he rested his head on Natsuki's chest once more. He intertwined his legs with Natsuki's, desiring more contact as he initiated the sequence to engage sleep mode.

Natsuki closed his eyes, one hand on Ai's back and one absentmindedly running through his cyan hair as if to soothe him into sleep. "Sleep well, Ai-chan. I love you."

"I wish you the same...Natsuki...I...love..." Ai had powered down and entered sleep mode at the same time Natsuki's breathing pattern shifted to show he was asleep.

***

Syo returned later that evening to find both of his boyfriends cuddled together on the bottom bunk bed. He shook his head at seeing them completely uncovered, but found the sight to also be rather cute. He found a blanket and draped it over them, giving them both a tender kiss on their temples.  _I'll let them sleep for now, then later, we can catch up._ He kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers before climbing under the blanket behind Ai and wrapping his arms around his waist and finding Natsuki's hand to link their fingers. He'd missed them and wanted to make up for his absence. Of course, sleep came first.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: When one's away, the other two can still play. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated, but please no flames.


End file.
